encyclopediafandomcom-20200222-history
SpongeBob's Last Stand
"SpongeBob's Last Stand" is the eighth episode of the seventh season and the 134th overall episode of the American animated television series SpongeBob SquarePants. It originally aired on Nickelodeon in the United States on April 22, 2010, in celebration of Earth Day. The series follows the adventures and endeavors of the title character and his various friends in the underwater city of Bikini Bottom. In this episode, SpongeBob and Patrick protest the construction of a highway that would destroy Jellyfish Fields. The episode was written by Aaron Springer, Steven Banks, and Derek Iversen, and the animation was directed by Andrew Overtoom and Tom Yasumi. Upon release, the episode met positive reviews. On March 16, 2010, the episode became available on DVD. Plot summary Early one day, SpongeBob and Patrick become the first visitors to a new section of Jellyfish Fields. As they wander in the area, they discover a sign that states that a "super highway" will be built through Jellyfish Fields. Believing that the highway will pollute and ultimately destroy Jellyfish Fields(some jellyfish will die from moving or from a dirty environment or from the fact that this is a home destroyed), SpongeBob resolves to prevent the highway's creation. SpongeBob asks Mr. Krabs for assistance, but he supports the highway, believing it can bring more customers to the Krusty Krab. SpongeBob then shows Mr. Krabs the highway's blueprint, which shows that the highway with concrete columns will run over the Krusty Krab and end directly at the Chum Bucket, revealing that Plankton is responsible for the highway's development. Mr. Krabs thus decides to support SpongeBob. They both go to the Chum Bucket and ask Plankton to not develop the highway, but he states that, already, the whole rest of the town has unanimously voted to build the highway. Refusing to give up, SpongeBob and Patrick peacefully petition to stop the highway. Nobody listens to them, however, and they are quickly exiled for their actions. Shortly after arriving there, they see a parade meant to commemorate the groundbreaking of the highway. It is rapidly built and, as SpongeBob predicted, it turns Jellyfish Fields into a wasteland. A few days later, the Krusty Krab's business quickly dwindles due to the highway. Believing that no one will come to the Krusty Krab, Mr. Krabs decides to finally give Plankton the Krabby Patty formula. Mere seconds before he does, however, the jellyfish from Jellyfish Fields invade Bikini Bottom and start attacking civilians. Seeing this as an opportunity to demolish the highway, SpongeBob makes an appeal to the people, who agree to destroy it. Everybody in Bikini Bottom turns against Plankton and destroys the pavement and the columns of the highway (Plankton, who thinks his highway is unremovable, tries to save it but gets run over). Jellyfish Fields is restored instantly to its natural state. Production "SpongeBob's Last Stand" was written by Aaron Springer, Steven Banks, and Derek Iversen. Springer also served as storyboard director. Animation direction by Andrew Overtoom and Tom Yasumi, the episode was part of Nickelodeon's 2010 Earth Day celebration. The episode originally aired on Nickelodeon in the United States on April 22, 2010, following a two-hour marathon of nature-themed SpongeBob episodes. A tie-in game to the episode was released online prior to its television airing. According to Nickelodeon, "will learn about the environment through different levels at different Bikini Bottom locales." Nickelodeon officially announced the episode on a press release on April 5, 2010. According to the network, "SpongeBob and Patrick learn the 'Shelly Super Highway' is coming to Bikini Bottom - right through Jellyfish Fields! They must find a way to galvanize their neighbors, or it could be the end for Jellyfish Fields forever." It was promoted as SpongeBob's campaign to save the jellyfish. Writer Banks told that the episode never set out to teach environmental lessons. He said "When you entertain someone and make it funny, sometimes you can get a message across ... Not that we're out here to send messages everywhere." The episode featured two musical numbers, including "Give Jellyfish Fields a Chance", a salute to the 1960s protest songs with similarities to John Lennon's "Give Peace a Chance". Banks, on the song, said that "is a sort of Bob Dylan meets John Lennon." On March 16, 2010, prior to the episode's television airing, the episode was released on the DVD compilation of the same name in the United States and Canada, on July 18, 2011 in region 2, and on June 6, 2011 in region 4. The DVD features six other episodes including "Pet or Pests", "Komputer Overload", "Gullible Pants", "Overbooked", "No Hat for Pat", and "Toy Store of Doom". On December 6, 2011, "SpongeBob's Last Stand" was released on the SpongeBob SquarePants: Complete Seventh Season DVD, alongside all episodes of the seventh season. On June 4, 2019, "SpongeBob's Last Stand" was released in the SpongeBob SquarePants: The Next 100 Episodes DVD, alongside all the episodes of seasons six through nine. Reception According to the Nielsen Media Research, Nickelodeon averaged 2.1 million total viewers. SpongeBob SquarePants was ranked as the number-one program on broadcast and basic cable in April and scored the number-one telecast, "SpongeBob's Last Stand", with kids 2-11 for the month. The episode received positive reviews from critics. Paul Mavis of DVD Talk said "episode have a nicely worked-out story and strong, integrated gags. He added "it's a particularly well-crafted entry." C. S. Strowbridge of The Numbers said "There are a number of funny gags on this double-length short, but it feels padded. It's also heavy-handed. I do like that they have a message to go with the jokes, but it would have been more effective if it were more subtle." Josh Rode of DVD Verdict described the episode as "decent". Shannon Gosney of The Mommy-Files said "there were many parts where my boys just burst out laughing. Even I found myself laughing at times." Controversy The episode drew criticism from conservatives, who argued that Nickelodeon was promoting environmentalism through this episode. References External links * * Category:2010 American television episodes Category:2010 television specials Category:SpongeBob SquarePants episodes Category:Animated television specials Category:Eco-terrorism in fiction Category:Environmental protests Category:2010 controversies Category:SpongeBob SquarePants specials